The present invention relates generally to a hand power tool with a pistol-shaped handle.
Boring machines or screwing machines in particular have a pistol-shaped handle, which is fixedly formed on the housing of the hand power tool. As a rule, this pistol-shaped handle is located at the remote end of the hand power tool. In other words, the handle in this case is located far outside of the center of gravity of the hand power tool. This great distance of the handle from the center of gravity of the hand power tool under certain conditions makes the handling of the machine difficult during the working process.
As specifically stated in the German patent document DE 198 14 175 C1 which discloses a handle for a hand power tool, various gripping positions are advantageous for the operator of a hand power tool for different working processes. In order to allow such different gripping positions for the operator, German patent document DE 198,14 175 C1 proposes a handle which has several differently oriented gripping portions. Such a handle for a hand power tool has the disadvantage that it represents an obstruction.